I want to forget
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Hibarin is a lonely vampire hated by all, loved by none. Until he met Takeshi a teenager who also knows what it's like to lose someone you love. Hibarin x Yamamoto (NOT Hibari x Yamamoto) Warning: two guys kissing and two monsters and EXTREME OOC-ness!


**I want to forget.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N: Okay! Your thinking to yourself right now, 'Bayonet, why in the hell are you writing a fanfiction about Hibarin x Yamamoto, girl?' and there are three answers:**

**1. Bored,**

**2. I love yaoi,**

**3. BECAUSE I CAN AND WILL! **

**Enjoy!**

_So lonely,_

"_Mama!"_

_Why dose everyone hate me?_

"_Die you monster!"_

_So un-loved,_

"_Hibarin, run!"_

_Why do I still hear my mother's cries?_

"_AAAAAHH!"_

Hibarin wakes up from his nightmare of his past. He looks over his grand, jet emptily, table from his head chair then he looks ahead and sees a portrait of his mother, farther and him when he was a child. He jumped over to the painting and resisted his head on it. "Mother, farther, I need your love." He then fleet a tear of blood run down his pale cheek.

"Yo! Any one here!" Hibarin heard a voice of a young man within his castle.

He dashed out of the dining hall to the castle's front door.

He makes it to the main stair cases and sees a young man with spiky black hair and wearing a baseball uniform _he must be from a human village_. "What are you doing in my castle?!" Hibarin said hissed.

The human looked at the vampire with wide speckling eyes "wow! You're pretty, Miss!" He told the vampire.

"I'm a monster! Monsters are not _pretty. _Plus, I'm a man!" Hibarin protested.

The other man jogged up the stairs which made Hibarin very un-comfortable so ran away back into the dining hall. "Wait! I just want a closer look at you!" He cried out.

Hibarin ran into the dining hall slumming the door behind him. He sat at the table with his head in his arms. He hears the human banging on the door and calling for him "leave now, of I'll suck you to death!" Hibarin threatened.

"Um…Mister Vampire, were I come from that can be taken the wrong way!" At that point Hibarin knew that he wasn't going to go away. So he got off the chair and swung the door wide opened "OUCH!" He could smell blood, it smelt sweet, warm and fresh.

He followed the sent with his nose seeing that it came from the human on the floor. Hibarin lost all his sense as soon as he saw the crimson liquid drip from his nose.

He went onto his knees and crawled over to shivering teenager as put his face closer to the other mans and licked the blood off that fell upon his lips. Hibarin was shocked at how much flavour was in that one drop.

_I want more. _

his eyes fixed onto the humans exposed neck. "Mister Vampire?" The other man looked at the vampire and saw that his eyes turned blood red along with his cheeks. His mouth was wide open so you could the saliva dripping from his fangs to his chin.

"Are you hungry?" The teenager asked with a smile.

Hibarin then nodded for his answer as the other man put his hands on the vampire's cheeks and gently pulled him towards his neck. "Take your time, okay?" He moaned a little when Hibarin's tongue stroked his neck, but when his fangs sunk into his soft skin was a pleasurable moment.

Hibarin sunk his fangs dipper he sees images in his mind which are not his. He wondered if they were from the other mans.

"_Takeshi-Kun, be careful!" A sweet voice of a women spoke to a little boy that looked like the teenager walking a long a tall wall._

"_I'll be fine mom!" He replied with a childish grin._

_Then it moved on to were the little boy with his mother and farther making sushi. "Now all you need to do is role it all tougher and we'll have are selves dinner!" The farther did a childish grin that looked very similar to the little boys. _

_Then the little boy rapped the sushi into a role and the man and women clapped for their son. "By the time you get to fourteen you'll be a pro at this!" The mother smiled while hugging her son "maybe even better then your farther!" She added._

"_Hey!" The farther exclaimed. _

_Now everything went black and the only light source was flickering over a bed with somebody covered with a white blanket. _

_The boy appeared slightly older with tears running down his face. He reached out of the piece of cloth that covered the bodies face. _

_It was a face of a woman…_

Hibarin pulled away from the boy's neck with blood all over his face. He glanced at the teenager. The teenager looked up with tears dripping down his face "h-how cruel."

_Did he see into my memorise as well?_

The human pulled Hibarin towards him and put his arms around the young vampire. "Hibarin…I'm sorry!" He cried tightening his grip around Hibarin.

"T-Takeshi?" The vampire guessed.

The human pushed him away "how did you know my name?!" He sounded surprised.

"I saw you're your memorises." He said with announces in his voice.

"So I can't read people's minds."

"Seeing someone's memorises and reading their minds are two completely two different things!"

"How?"

"T-they just are!"

_Are they?_

Hibarin stood up and brushed the dirt off himself "So why are you in my castle?" He gave Takeshi a menacing look.

"I got lost…" He answered while rubbing the back of his head.

_I can't believe that the guys at school dared me to come here! There isn't a horrible monster here. There's only Hibarin._

Hibarin stumbled backwards in shock. "I can read his mined!" He began to freak out.

"That's not fair!" He jumps at Hibarin and nibbles at his neck.

"Hey! That hurts!" Hibarin begins blush while trying to push Takeshi away. "Stop it! Your not a vampire!"

Takeshi pulls away with a big smile on his face as if he just got an idea. "Hibarin, can you turn me into a vampire?" He claps both hands together begging Hibarin to turn him into a abomination just like him.

"I cannot do that…" he refused. "…It's a horrible life. Even though you have immortality and internal youth, you will never be loved."

Takeshi steps towards Hibarin and puts his hands on his cheeks and leans forward and kissed the vampire on the lips. He pulls away after two seconds and smiles "I'll come back tomorrow and I'll teach you how to play baseball and how to make sushi!"

Hibarin stood frozen with looking at the human boy with surprised look on his face. Takeshi jogged down the stairs and waved good bye when he got to the door "See ya tomorrow!" He cheered before leaving.

Ever since the day the two met they became closer and closer. Takeshi made the lonely vampire happy even when they play baseball. The best thing about it for Takeshi is that Hibarin didn't try kill him whenever he wanted to kiss because they made a that deal that if Hibarin wanted Takeshi's blood, he had to kiss him after and he couldn't back out.

The best part about the deal was seeing the vampire's worried face which the human thought was beyond human cuteness or 'devilishly adorable'.

But one day it stopped and the day after that…

Hibarin began to worry about Takeshi. So, for the first time in years, he went outside of the castle to find his lover.

He made it to a villge but it was nothing like he thought. It was all rubble and the only sound the vampire chould hear was the wind, but then he heard some rubble full to the ground "who's there?!" He held his hands close to his cheat and starts to walk backwards.

The sound came closer and closer.

A green man jumped at him from the side with mouth wighed open. Hibarin pulled out a tonfa to save him the green mans bite. Then more people just like his attacker crawling towards him "z-zombies?" The vampier throw the the zombie off his tonfa and ran.

Suddenly, more zombies appered in front of him and more came all around him to th point were he was surrouned.

He held up his tonfas and swings them at the zombies "bring it on! I'll suck you all to death!" He roars putting up a fight agenst thr un-dead till one of them bit him in the arm.

He cries in pain when more and bite his delicate body. "Stop that!" He holds back his screams as the zombies pile on top him were the only thing that was free to move was his pale hand.

_Help! someone save me. Takeshi?…Takeshi?! I love you, I wish I told you sooner, but now I can't tell at all…_

Everything went black…

Hibarin then woke up in starange room with the smell for potions messing with his head. "You're awake, Hibarin!" A baby smiled down at him.

"You're the great magician Reborn?" The vampire fixed his steel blue eyes onto the small baby.

"Hmm? So, a strong monster like you would know some old man like me. I'm humbled!"

"Flattery won't get you anywere!"

The magician smiled at the vampire while poring a bubbley, green, hot liquid into a cup from his cobweb infested cauldron. "If you drink this, you'll forget all about Yamamoto Takeshi." He expland.

"Why would I want to forget him?" Hibarin looked leaned over to see what was in the cauldron.

"What do you see?"

"I see…me, my mother and farther happy, doing no harm," he looked closer "I see a mob coming after us, my farther left to face them off, leaving me and mother behind." A blood tear leaked down his pale skin.

"Then what?"

"_Hibarin, run!"_

"My mother being massacred…by humans." He dug was fanges into his lip when he sees the imagies of him and Takeshi and all the time they spent togther.

"Now I see, Takeshi massacred by the zombies the same way my mother was with that mob!" He throws the cup onto the floor, before putting his head into his hands as his bloody tears pours through them.

"You were right, Hibarin, vampires will never be loved." Reborn said coldly "…because, the ones around you, the ones that love you, will die around you."

Hibarin begins to hear screams in his head of thoughs who died at his feet from the centres he lived. "P-pleases, make them stop." The vampier begged.

"The only why they'll stop, is if you forget about those who loved you." Reborn pored Hibarin another potion and handed it to him. Hibarin hesitated from taking the potion for a seconded but in his mind he knew it was for the best.

He took a dip breath "I understand, I want to forget what sorrows I gave the ones I loved." He gulped all the liquid whole at once baring with it's awful teast left in his mouth. Once the teast has gone he startied getting a overwhelming headache. "I-it hurts!" He cried.

"It'll be alright, once all pain has gone, so will your sins." The magician's voice was slowly fading away leaving only echoes in darkness. "Just remember, Hibarin, there are people that loved you. Only you'll see them as shadows…"

"_I'll come back tomorrow and I'll teach you how to play baseball and how to make sushi!"_

Hibarin wakes up with meaningless bloody tears. He looks over his grand , yet emptily, table from his head chair then he looks a head and sees a portrait of a man and woman he never knew and a child which was him when he was younger. He jumped over to the painting and tilted his head. "I don't remember this painting," He fleet more tears of blood run down his pale cheek.

"Yo! Anyone here!" Hibarin heard a voice of a young man within his castle.

He dashed out of the dining hall to the castle's front door.

He makes it to the main stair cases and sees a young man with spiky black hair and wearing a baseball uniform, however, he was green and had an axe in his head _a-a zombie?_. "What are you doing in my castle?!" Hibarin said coldly.

The Zombie looked at the vampire with wide speckling eyes "wow! You're pretty, Miss!" He told the vampire.

"I'm a monster! Monsters are not _pretty. _Plus, I'm a man!" Hibarin hissed as his pale skin turns bright red.

The other monster jogged up the stairs which made Hibarin very un-comfortable so ran away back into the dining hall. "Wait! I just want a closer look at you!" He cried out.

Hibarin ran into the dining hall slumming the door behind him. He sat at the table with his head in his arms. He hears the zombie banging on the door and calling for him "leave now, of I'll suck you to death!" Hibarin threatened.

"Um…Mister Vampire, were I come from that can be taken the wrong way!" At that point Hibarin knew that he wasn't going to go away. So he got off the chair and swung the door wide opened but it stopped half way. He slide out of the gape and saw that the zombie was just standing there like stone with white circled eyes and with his head wide open.

_What in the world happened to him?_

He gazed around the room he saw a slimy, pink, pile of mush standing in Hibarin's plant. "What the-?" The vampire stood stud as he fixed his eyes at the zombie's brain.

The brain smiled at the Vampire with rosey cheeks "Sorry about that, it happens a lot!" He laughed with a big smile.

"Why are you here?" Hibarin reptied his question once again.

The brian jumped into back into his body and once it did the head closed itself and the zombie shock it's head. It smiled at the vampire as he walked closer but the the bloodsucker moved away from him.

Hibarin's back was agenist the wall and had knowere to run to. The zombie put his arm above the vampire's head and leaned towords the other monster and gently kissed him on the lips.

The vampire fleet a cold, rotten tasting, liquid pour into his mouth giving him images of him and a taller teenager that looked just like the zombie together kissing, making sushi and playing a painful game of baseball.

The zombie then pulled away after along kiss to give Hibarin some space between them.

"Ta-Takeshi?" The vampire remembered his past lover, the one that was lost from his memorises. "Your blood tastes like shit now," he scoffed.

"You're mean, Hibarin!" Zombie Takeshi giggled with clear pink rosey cheeks.

"I'll suck you to death!" The vampire hissed at the zombie. Takeshi wasn't threaded by him, so he just smirked.

"I'm still wondering what that means to you," he pressed his lips agensed the other monsters only this time the other monster opened his mouth so that the zombie could enter his tongue.

Hibarin pulled away from him and wipped away the saliva that fell onto his lip and grabbed the axe in Takeshi's head and pulled it out and slammed it hard into Takeshi's forehead without feeling guilty. "It means 'either get out of my castle or make love to me'!" Hibarin began to blush trying not to look the zombie in the eye.

Takeshi smiled and removed the axe from his forehead then kissed Hibarin on his forehead "I love you, Hibarin."

Hibarin gulped "I-I love you to…" _I said it , I-I finanly said it!_

The vampire took Takeshi by the hand and pulled him down the hall "Hibarin! Whe-where are we going?!" The zombie whimpered.

"The bedroom is this way!" The vampire grinned.

**A/N: I think I'm becoming well known for ending my storys with speech! Anyway, I think this maybe my best work maybe it's because it's longer (that's what she said). There may have been a hell of a lot of mistakes; my spell cheak is really shit on my home computer.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S: Please review! I love reviews they always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! **


End file.
